


电流

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 群里看到图说茄和揍做过电流的实验， 感谢@玄瑾XJ 老师授权的梳头遇静电脑洞!他们太甜嘞!!
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 3





	电流

艾吉奥从画家的小床上坐起来，过硬的床让他的腰和肩膀有一点不好受。他得承认，莱昂纳多的小床并不舒适，至少没有玫瑰苑的床来的松软，但这确实是他能睡的最安稳的地方。  
画家充斥着木材、颜料、纸张还有不知名气味的工作室是整个佛罗伦萨最让人安心的地方。  
他们昨天折腾到很晚——虽然他们上次见面不过是几天前——所以双双睡到了中午。毕竟达芬奇睡眠可不是用在这个时候的。  
“你醒了，艾吉奥。”画家还趴在床上，阳光很好，从窗帘的缝隙里透进来的光刚好照在艾吉奥光裸的皮肤上，他忍不住上前蹭了蹭，引来刺客的小声惊呼。  
“亲爱的朋友，如果你连这点触碰都忍受不了，我会怀疑你是怎样在角落等上半天就为了刺杀一个目标。”  
“这不一样。”年轻人嘟嘟囔囔地爬起来，站在床边找他们昨天扔了一地的衣服。  
莱昂纳多依旧趴在温暖的床上，眯眼欣赏艾吉奥肌肉线条流畅的后背。刺客在无数次战斗和训练中雕琢出的躯体无疑是他见过最美丽的，他本身就像是一座行走的希腊雕塑。肌肉和骨骼撑起的健壮的身体，所有细节都堪称完美，除了——画家猛地坐起来——那头乱到堪比鸡窝的褐色头发。  
接着艾吉奥顶着鸟窝回头冲他露出一个笑容，一同抛过来的还有画家的衣服。  
“穿上衣服，莱昂，我们去找点吃的。”  
他们在厨房里翻箱倒柜，艾吉奥甚至翻出了莱昂纳多的画笔和雕刻刀。最后莱昂纳多从橱柜里翻出来几个面包——可能是这座小屋子里唯一能吃的东西。年轻人发出一声欢呼——他太饿了——伸手去拿那干巴巴的可怜面包。  
“等等艾吉奥。”莱昂纳多缩回手的速度甚至比刺客还快，艾吉奥才注意到自己的红发绳系在对方的手腕上。鉴于他们昨天玩的新花样，发绳被系在手腕上不算什么意外的事。  
画家一路把艾吉奥推到桌前坐下，接着塞了一个面包给他。刺客的头发翘得乱七八糟，他忍到现在终于找到机会把它扎起来。艾吉奥的红绳在他手里，艾吉奥也在他手里，没什么比这更好的了。艺术家心满意足地找出梳子给刺客梳理头发，后者则心满意足地啃起面包。  
艾吉奥的头发和他本人一样，发质粗硬同时毛毛躁躁。莱昂纳多不得不多花了一点时间来梳开卷在一起的发梢。当他终于梳开那堆鸟窝，突如其来的噼啪声让他们吓了一跳，艾吉奥甚至差点把面包扔了。  
“讨厌的电流……”天才自言自语般咕哝了一句，把梳子扔到一边，安抚性地拍拍刺客的肩膀。  
“你知道那是什么？就是刚刚那个...噼啪一下？”刺客咬住面包抬手比划，“它经常在这个季节出现，但我从来不知道为什么。”  
“电流。一种很小的物质。我相信它和天上的闪电有关。”莱昂纳多的手指在他发间穿梭，他手指灵活，但也架不住艾吉奥的头发因为“电流”四处乱翘。尝试几次后他叹了口气，转为有一搭没一搭地按摩刺客的脑袋，艾吉奥发出猫一般舒服的叹息，向后靠在画家怀里。  
“这又是我听不懂的东西了。”他把最后一口面包举到头顶，摸摸索索地想塞进莱昂纳多嘴里。  
“别乱动。”画家低头咬走面包，口齿不清地继续解释，“它可以……在你身体里游走。”  
“在我身体里？”  
“是的，好了，现在让我用湿布给你擦擦头，它能带走电流。”  
“这真神奇!”  
“如果你愿意，”莱昂纳多拿着湿布回来，罩在他的头上揉搓，“下次我们可以做个实验。”  
“好的我的大师，you konw,I'm your madman.”  
画家失笑，重新拿起梳子梳理他变的服帖的头发。刺客沉默不语，享受着他们今天最后一点的独处时光。梳子刮过头皮让他痒痒的，加上画家柔软的手指，他几乎想立刻抱着莱昂纳多在床上再滚上那么几次。如果世界上没有刺客和圣殿骑士，他们或许可以一直这样下去。  
“扎好了，艾吉奥。”画家终于恋恋不舍地系上发绳，低头在刺客的发顶烙下一个亲吻，“你该走了。”  
“谢谢，莱昂，说实话这让我想到了我的父母。他们经常为对方梳头。”刺客站起来戴上帽兜，转身把画家拉进一个湿热的亲吻里。他的舌头挤进对方的口腔，舔过虎牙和上颚，最后纠缠在一起，带起湿漉漉的水声。这是一个绵长的告别亲吻，久到他们脸上都泛起缺氧的红晕。  
“以及我一直想说，有种感觉跟电流很像。”他在工作室的木门前停下。  
“什么？”  
“在你操我的时候，我感受到的一切。”  
他眨眨眼，像一只白鹰飞快地消失在门后。  
end  
茄：我觉得能在床上用这个（做新机器中）


End file.
